


A Long Day

by regardless



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Just senseless fluff, M/M, older!mitjo, pff idk, uh adult au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardless/pseuds/regardless
Summary: Jonas has had a long day, trust me.





	A Long Day

Jonas opened the door and stepped through the threshold, feeling like an entire year's worth of pressure had eased off his shoulders. "What a long day," he sighed as he took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack next to the door. He barely even had enough energy left in him to put his briefcase in the proper place next to his desk, so he just threw it on the floor.

Usually he didn't work late nights, but this one had been crazy. Jessica had went out in the morning to scout out a new story, and had almost immediately come back screaming about an important celebrity holding hands with- would you even guess it, _another_ equally famous celebrity which cleared out about four of the other reporters. And if that wasn't enough, at the same time, Rudy started showing people pictures of her new labsky puppy which was definitely adorable, not doubting that, and halted all activity for the morning.

After that things seemed to calm down... or so he thought. Then Dante came in screaming about the same celebrity from that morning holding hands with a celebrity, but this time a different one then the one that morning. Jonas had to admit, it would make for a pretty good story, but it would have been great if some people had stayed behind to cover anything else that happened.

At the end of the day when everyone was packing up, there was a major car crash and no one liked doing the tough stories, so it ended up being him, Joe, and Lana. Which not led up to the present, at about nine at night. Not that late in retrospect, but it had been a long, long, long day. Oh, and another thing-

"Oof!"

He had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the couch in front of him. A couch is usually a hard thing, but Jonas had the fantastic ability to not even see couches that were a few inches in front of him. He grumbled and flopped over on the couch, his eyes drowsy. He could already feel himself falling asleep. As he was drifting off, he woke up a little when he heard a strange sound... someone... chuckling? His eyes shot open and he leapt up and turned to see Mitch standing in the hallway leading into the rest of the house. Mitch, who was looked like he was about to die from laughing.

"M-mitch! How long have you been standing there?!" He could already feeling his face heating up from embarrassment. There was no way he was going to ever live this down.

Mitch only laughed more as Jonas got redder and he crossed his arm and turned the other way, trying to use pure will to stop his face from getting redder. Which wasn't working at all. 

"Aw, Spots, don't be mad at me!" He heard Mitch come up behind him and tilted his head up to look at him.

He had that stupid, adorable grin on his face. "I can't help it if yer so damn cute." Jonas stuck out his tongue at him but couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

This was probably the best part of his day: when he got to come home to see Mitch. Sometimes he would stop by at Jonas' office to eat lunch, which would always end up with him getting yelled at by his boss and Jonas kept telling him to stop coming over, but on some slow days it was the only thing that kept him going. 

"Even when I'm exhausted and probably look like a mess?" He responded, quirking his smile.

"Jonas, ya gotta be kiddin' me if you think you think you ever look like a mess," he said, his grin getting a little bit softer. It made Jonas want to swoon and every other cheesy thing he could think of. They looked at each other for a few seconds, just smiling at each other. Then Mitch decided to vault over the couch and sat down next to Jonas, slinging his arm over shoulder.

"So," he said, "Long day I'm guessin'."

"You have no _idea_ ," Jonas exclaimed as he leaned into Mitch's shoulder. 

"Tell me all about it, lightbug."

**Author's Note:**

> i do not claim credit for mitch the long guy or jonas the freckle dude, who are smokeplanet's amazing characters! thank u for these two adorable dudes  
> if you like this, leave a kudos or a comment, and maybe take a look at my tumblr alieneighties? thanks so much for reading!


End file.
